Bonne fête, mummy ?
by Chisana Ran
Summary: Francis, a prévu une surprise pour Arthur aujourd'hui, aidé par leur quatre enfants. Notre anglais a peur de perdre sa famille à cause du Brexit, mais heureusement, en ce jour spécial, il lui prouveront qu'il a tort de s'inquiéter ! Fruk - FACE family


**Hey ! Me voici avec un OS spécial fête des mères sur du FrUk, supplément FACE family ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, car moi j'ai bien ris en écrivant tout ça ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête des mères en France, donc voilà, j'ai eu cette idée ! C'est une fic sans prise de tête, ne vous attendez pas à du bon gros drama ! Au passage, bonne fête à toutes les mamans !**

 **Rating :** **J'ai mis T car il y a un petit passage plutôt explicite, mais sinon rien de grave. Que du fluff et de la guimauve ! Il y en a tellement, ça déborde de partout !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Hélas, rien n'est à moi car Himaruya ne veut pas me donner les droits d'auteur sur Hetalia. C'est bizarre, je comprends pas…**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Francis jubilait intérieurement, son plan se déroulait à la perfection ! Il regarda une dernière fois son bel anglais endormi avant de quitter définitivement le lit pour finaliser sa surprise.

Dans ces moments-là, Arthur avait une véritable bouille d'ange. Il était tout simplement adorable ! Francis ne savait pas, et n'avait jamais su résister à son amant quand il était si mignon ! Ses traits étaient détendus, ses joues d'une jolie teinte rosée et ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille, preuve de leur activité indécente de la nuit dernière.

Splendide. Merveilleux. Sublime. Resplendissant. Magnifique.

Le français trouvait tous ces mots justes et adaptés à la vision que lui offrait son compagnon. Il ne se lassait jamais de cette vue malgré qu'il l'ait observé des centaines de fois. Son amour pour Arthur était aussi puissant qu'au premier jour, ce qui n'était pas peu dire puisque cela faisait environ soixante-dix ans qu'ils étaient officiellement ensembles. Mais les deux nations savaient qu'elles entretenaient ce genre de sentiment l'une pour l'autre depuis une période bien plus longue.

Mais Francis ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ces douces rêveries plus longtemps. Il avait un plan à peaufiner, des détails à régler, une surprise à terminer ! Le grand blond jeta un dernier regard tendre à son bien-aimé qui se retourna dans son sommeil, puis se leva finalement du lit conjugal avec la plus grande discrétion possible. Toujours en catimini, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, et une fois sorti, descendit les escaliers sans produire le moindre son.

Le français atteignit donc naturellement le rez-de-chaussée avec un grand sourire scotché sur les lèvres. Il pouvait dès à présent entamer les derniers préparatifs de sa surprise. Il était à la fois excité et curieux de voir la réaction qu'aurait Arthur face à ce qu'il lui avait préparé ! Mais il verrait ça en temps voulu, pour l'instant Francis devait uniquement aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour eux deux.

Et d'un pas léger, il partit vers sa cuisine. Car comme à chaque fois que le français réussissait à convaincre son anglais de venir passer un week-end chez lui, il mettait un point d'honneur à l'éblouir par la plus délicieuse des cuisines, et cela dès le réveil. Et grâce à des gestes connaisseurs, il enfila rapidement son tablier et se mit directement à cuisiner. Les recettes s'enchaînèrent sans le moindre accroc, et dans un laps de temps relativement court, le premier repas de la journée fut prêt. Des odeurs toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres embaumaient la maison, se mélangeant dans une parfaite harmonie.

Sur un plateau se tenaient des viennoiseries, des confitures et une petite assiette de macarons à la rose, le tout évidemment fait maison. Francis savait que ces derniers étaient l'un des péchés mignons d'Arthur, et aujourd'hui, c'était sa journée. Alors le français comptait bien lui faire plaisir. Il allait bientôt pouvoir remonter dans leur chambre pour un petit déjeuner au lit, mais avant ça le blond devait encore rajouter quelques petites choses. Et en un tour de main, il alluma la bouilloire et la machine à café pour leur préparer respectivement thé et café. Dans le même moment, Francis sortit par la baie vitrée menant de la cuisine au jardin et si dirigea vers un massif de fleurs bien précis dans un coin du grand espace vert qu'entretenait Francis. Être la nation française lui accordait quelques avantages non-négligeables comme avoir une superbe maison avec un jardin immense dans les alentours de Paris.

Une fois arrivé devant la multitude de pieds de rosier et de lys entrelacés, il coupa deux des plus belles fleurs. Il observa quelques instants les deux petits bijoux naturels fraîchement coupés entre ses doigts. La symbolique était plus que forte quand on les regardait. Ces deux fleurs étaient comptés parmi leurs emblèmes nationaux les plus puissants, et voir cette rose d'un rouge de velours profond, et ce lys d'une blancheur immaculée entremêlées lui procura un frisson de satisfaction. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cela ferait le même effet à Arthur lorsqu'il les verrait sur le plateau du petit déjeuner.

Sa mission de cueillir les fleurs étant enfin accompli, Francis retourna vers l'endroit d'où il venait : la cuisine. Durant le court trajet, la fragrance des deux plantes lui chatouilla agréablement les narines. Cette odeur, ces deux fleurs mélangées n'étaient pas seulement leurs symboles nationaux. C'était quelque chose de plus grand, cela représentait d'une certaine manière tout ce qu'Arthur et Francis avaient construit ensemble. Cela les représentait eux en tant que couple tout autant que cela représentait leurs enfants. Ces fleurs étaient tout simplement le symbole de leur famille, et Francis n'en était pas que peu fier.

C'est pourquoi, en ce jour si particulier en France, il avait prévu une surprise pour son lapin. Car aujourd'hui dans son pays, c'était la fête des mères. Certes, Arthur était un homme, et les enfants l'appelaient « daddy ». Mais l'anglais restait celui qui les avait mis au monde, et par conséquent, il était leur « mère ». Cette fête était entre autres une excuse pour tous se rassembler, mais c'était surtout pour honorer Arthur en tant que personne estimé, respecté et aimé par ses proches.

L'anglais avait beaucoup souffert avec le _Brexit_. Et si en tant que nation il était relativement satisfait de ce choix, ce n'était absolument pas le cas en tant qu'homme. Avec cet évènement, il avait eu peur de perdre Francis, de perdre Alfred, de perdre Matthew, de perdre Océane, de perdre Peter. Arthur avait vu dans cette cassure, une ressemblance infime avec la Guerre d'Indépendance d'Alfred et il avait eu peur de perdre sa famille. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qui allait éloigner le français de son lapin, ni du reste de leur famille. C'est ainsi que Francis avait été amené à organiser la venue des enfants aujourd'hui, pour la fête des mères, sans qu'Arthur ne se doute de rien.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était déjà de retour dans la maison. Et il eu le bonheur de découvrir son amant encore à moitié endormi assis sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine, en train de grignoter un de ses macarons.

« ' _Morning,_ Francis.

\- Bonjour mon lapin ~ Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, je dormais bien…avant que je ne sois réveillé par ton portable. Tu l'as laissé dans la chambre et il a sonné… »

Francis avait son esprit coupé en deux.

D'un côté, il était légèrement stressé puisqu'il se doutait que si son téléphone avait sonné, c'était probablement que les enfants allés débarquer dans peu de temps. Il espérait qu'Arthur n'avait pas lu le message. De plus, le britannique avait été réveillé par la sonnerie, il y avait des moyens plus doux de sortir du sommeil.

D'un autre côté, il était sous les charmes de son anglais encore tout ensommeillé, assis nonchalamment dans la cuisine avec un de ses macarons en mains. D'autant plus qu'Arthur portait pour seuls et uniques vêtements un boxer noir et un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui emprunté à Francis, ce qui dévoilait le haut de ses cuisses tentatrices. Mais ce qui cloua le français ne fut autre que ses grands yeux vert émeraude qui le fixaient dans un air d'attente. Comment faisaient les autres pays pour ne pas remarquer qu'Arthur n'était rien de moins qu'une véritable bombe sexuelle ?

Le plus âgé lâcha un léger soupir dont on ne saurait dire si c'était par envie ou par légère contrariété. Décidant de ne pas gâcher tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour la surprise de l'anglais, il décida de noyer le poisson pour le téléphone. Avec Arthur, mieux valait prendre un maximum de précautions quand il s'agissait de lui cacher quelque chose. Il était perspicace, on ne le surnommait pas la Perfide Albion pour rien.

« Désolé mon ange. Tiens, des fleurs pour me faire pardonner ! »

Francis tendit à son bien-aimé les fleurs qu'il avait cueillies un peu plus tôt, ce qui soutira un très léger étirement de lèvres à l'anglais en voyant les deux fleurs en question. Il n'ajouta rien, ce qui installa brièvement un silence. Mais pas un silence pesant, un de ceux agréables. Arthur dégustait, Francis contemplait.

La chevelure blonde et quelque peu cendrée de l'anglais ressortait dans la lumière chaude de ce début de matinée. Sa peau paraissait également plus blanche, mais plus voluptueuse également. Francis se retenait de parcourir de ses doigts cette peau exposée pour en tester lui-même la douceur qu'elle faisait valoir. Ses yeux se faisaient plus lumineux, plus scintillants.

La lumière se reflétait simplement sur Arthur, mais pour Francis c'était l'un des plus beaux spectacles qui pouvaient exister. Il ne s'en lasserait pas. Jamais. Ils restèrent un temps ainsi. C'était plaisant comme atmosphère, reposant. Mais à un moment, l'anglais prit la parole après une énième gorgée de thé et de bouchée de macaron.

« Tu ne viens pas manger ? »

Arthur avait posé la question si innocemment que l'on aurait pu le confondre avec un enfant… si seulement le suçon que lui avait fait Francis la veille n'était pas visible au creux de son cou. Vraiment, l'anglais était parfait. Même si de prime abord il pouvait semblait froid, distant et colérique, une fois que l'on perce sa carapace il devenait tellement adorable ! C'était presque criminel comme attitude !

« Si bien sûr, mon amour. »

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il alla se placer à côté d'Arthur et commença à manger lui aussi. D'un geste souple, il attrapa un des croissants au beurre et la confiture de mûres. Dans le même temps, l'anglais avait attrapé le dernier macaron. Francis ria doucement en voyant les petites étoiles dans les yeux de son compagnon quand il mordit dedans.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire, _stupid frog_?

\- Non rien, voir que tu te régales me suffi amplement. Mais je t'avoue que j'aurai bien aimé pouvoir avoir un macaron, moi aussi. »

Suite aux paroles de Francis, Arthur rougissait. Il n'avait pas fait attention qu'il avait fini le plat de macaron. Mais, ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'était celle de ce maudit français et de sa cuisine ! Ses macarons étaient à tomber, il le savait, et surtout, il en jouait. Mais l'anglais ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

« À défaut d'avoir un véritable petit déjeuner avec des scones, il faut bien manger quelque chose. Et les viennoiseries, c'est trop lourd. »

Prends ça, Francis ! L'Angleterre ne courbera pas l'échine juste à cause d'une stupide recette de macaron beaucoup trop bonne !

« Tu aurais préféré que je te fasse des scones plutôt que mes macarons… ? »

À cet instant, le français le fixa avec un air de chien battu, ses yeux bleus comme des lacs brillants de mille feux. Comment Arthur était censé résister à ça ?! C'était déloyal ! Francis savait très bien que c'était faux, et que malgré que la culture de son peuple soit de manger des scones, il préférait manger des macarons ! Et le français savait également qu'il était incapable de lui mentir quand il faisait cette tête-là ! Mais la nation britannique ne se laisserait pas faire, sa fierté était en jeu. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il trouva la réplique parfaite.

« Qui sait…la prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à faire les deux ! »

Échec et mat.

Angleterre 1 - France 0.

Un petit sourire victorieux s'installa sur ses lèvres. C'était par ce genre de taquinerie qu'ils discutaient principalement, on n'oubliait pas si vite les vieilles habitudes. Arthur lui avait cloué le bec sans l'enfoncer pour autant, et il lui avait implicitement fait comprendre que c'était délicieux.

Et comme en écho à son propre sourire, un second fleurit sur les lèvres de Francis. Le corps du français se mouvait jusqu'à passer un bras autour de sa taille, pour le coller à lui. Ils se dévisageaient, et celui qui lâcherait en premier aurait perdu. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Et d'une voix suave, Francis murmura un simple :

« Comme tu voudras, Arthur. »

Ne tenant plus, les deux représentants s'emparèrent des lèvres de l'autre. Ils redécouvraient avec gourmandise, cette sensation. D'un accord commun, le baiser s'approfondit. Et alors que les caresses buccales et autres attouchements devenaient plus de plus en plus sérieuses et sensuels, une sonnerie retentit. Une sonnerie de téléphone. C'était celui de Francis. Arthur reconnaissait les tonalités de la Marseillaise jouée au piano qui servait de sonnerie à son compagnon.

La musique venait de briser leur bulle du moment. Déjà qu'il l'avait réveillé, ce même bruit de portable venait maintenant les interrompre ! D'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aura voulu, Arthur parla et dit :

« Tu devrais répondre. »

Encore une fois aujourd'hui, Francis sourit. La jalousie et la possessivité d'Arthur ressortait facilement. Si seulement il savait que c'était probablement Alfred ou Matthew qui l'appelait pour pouvoir lui faire une surprise ! À contrecœur, il se décolla de l'anglais pour répondre à son appel. Sur l'écran s'affichait bien le prénom de Matthew ainsi qu'une photo de lui et de son fils au carnaval de Montréal. Avant de décrocher, il lança :

« Je t'aime, mon lapin ! »

L'autre lui répondit alors un vague :

« Oui, oui…moi aussi. Je vais prendre ma douche. »

Avec un clin d'œil, Francis ajouta une dernière phrase pour finir de dérider son amant.

« Je t'y rejoins aussi vite que je peux ~ »

Arthur grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, et grimpa les escaliers sous les rires et l'œil attentif de Francis. Une fois sûr qu'il ne l'entendrait plus, il décrocha finalement pour répondre au canadien.

 _« Allô ? Papa ?_

 _\- Oui, Matthew ? Désolé de ne pas avoir décroché plus tôt, votre daddy était dans les parages._

 _\- Oui, on s'en est douté. C'est pour te prévenir que normalement on est là d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. C'est bon de ton côté ?_

 _\- Il va falloir que vous finissiez vous-mêmes, il s'est réveillé plus tôt que prévu. Je vais vous gagner environ quinze minutes supplémentaires pour que vous puissiez terminer._

 _\- T'inquiète pas, on va se débrouiller._

 _\- Je laisserai la porte d'entrée ouverte, ne faites pas trop de bruit en entrant. Il faut que je te laisse, je vous aime et à très vite tous les quatre._

 _\- Nous aussi papa, à tout de suite. »_

Tout commençait à se concrétiser, Francis était heureux. Pour l'instant Arthur ne se doutait de rien, mais s'il tardait trop à le rejoindre il commencerait sûrement à avoir des soupçons. Il déverrouilla comme prévu la porte d'entrée et ne s'attarda plus à rejoindre l'anglais sous sa douche.

Il grimpa les escaliers et une fois arrivé à l'étage, tendit l'oreille. Il entendait l'eau couler, signe qu'il y avait déjà commencé à se laver. Sans attendre, il entra à son tour dans la salle de bain pour y découvrir Arthur en tenue d'Adam qui lui tournait le dos, préférant se tourner vers le jet d'eau chaude. Néanmoins, le représentant britannique ne se priva pas de lui demander de quoi retournait l'appel qu'il avait reçu, ce à quoi répondit volontiers Francis pendant qu'il se déshabillait.

« C'était Gil'. Apparemment, il s'est pris une sacrée cuite hier soir et il aurait déclaré sa flamme à presque la moitié de son répertoire téléphonique. Il voulait simplement savoir si je faisais parti des heureux élus.

\- Et juste ça t'a pris autant de temps ? »

Arthur était vraiment trop futé pour son propre bien. Et dans la précipitation, Francis lui répondit une excuse qui enfonça encore plus l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il s'excuserait auprès de Gilbert plus tard.

« Il avait aussi commencé à se plaindre du fait qu'il avait appelé Ivan, sauf que celui-ci l'a pris au sérieux et veut maintenant qu'ils se mettent en couple. Mais j'ai préféré couper court pour te rejoindre ~ »

Pendant les quelques secondes où Arthur jugea de la crédibilité de la justification du français, Francis déglutit. Pourvu que ça passe. Et il fut soulagé d'entendre la réponse du britannique qui pensait vraisemblablement que ce genre de conneries était digne du grand et awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt.

« Ce sale ventre à bière est juste intenable. Quel idiot… »

Désormais totalement dénudé, Francis entreprit de rejoindre son lapin sous la douche pour lui changer les idées, et comme promit à Matthew, gagner du temps. Il se colla au dos mouillé d'Arthur et commença à balader ses mains un peu partout sur son corps. Ces simples caresses suffirent aux deux hommes pour allumer la flammèche du désir en eux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, _you bloody wanker_ ?

\- Je pensais que nous pourrions reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés… ?

\- Ah…vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. »

S'ensuivit un rapprochement des corps et des âmes à l'extrême. Des halètements, gémissements, et autres bruits obscènes en tout genre envahirent la salle d'eau. La tension monta entre les deux hommes, qui ne cessaient de rechercher la présence de l'autre au plus près d'eux-mêmes. Et à la fin, toute cette tension éclata, relâchant une vague de plaisir dans leurs deux corps.

҉

De leur côté, les quatre enfants d'Arthur et Francis, respectivement représentants des États-Unis, du Canada, des Seychelles et de Sealand venait d'arriver devant la maison de leur papa français. Suivant les recommandations de la nation française, ils entrèrent dans le plus grand calme, ce qui relevait de l'exploit compte tenu des personnalités explosives de la plupart d'entre eux.

Mais il tenait à le faire pour leur daddy. C'était la fête des mères en France, et ils s'étaient tous déplacés uniquement pour ça. C'était bizarre parce que leur daddy était un homme, mais c'était lui qui les avait portés et mis au monde. En soi, il avait joué le rôle d'une mère, donc ils allaient naturellement lui souhaiter une bonne fête des mères.

Ils avaient eu le temps de finir les préparatifs que Francis n'avait pas eu le temps de finir, et maintenant, ils attendaient simplement que leur daddy descende pour lui révéler leur surprise.

Et leurs parents ne tardèrent pas à se manifester. Alfred comme les autres entendait leurs voix se rapprocher des escaliers. Ils les virent descendre les marches unes à unes. Puis, une fois que tout le monde se fit face, ils dirent tous d'une seule voix :

« Bonne fête, daddy ! »

L'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard de l'anglais. Il ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement, comme s'il voulait parler mais qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regardait toujours de son air incrédule ses enfants, puis Francis, et il revenait aux enfants.

« Mais… ? Qu'est-ce que vous… enfin, mais…pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, c'est la fête des mères en France.

-Et comme tu es un peu comme notre maman, on est venu !

\- On ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, et puis ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu en famille, hors meeting !

\- C'est papa qui a eu l'idée. »

Les réponses décousues mais logiques d'Océane, de Peter, d'Alfred et de Matthew l'achevèrent. Il se tourna alors vers son homme, qui était l'instigateur de tout ça, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Francis se pencha à son oreille et lui souffla :

« On est tous là pour toi, mon amour. On t'aime tous, et moi je t'adore. Passons une journée en famille, d'accord ? Profitons de tout ça, et puis, ils ont des cadeaux pour toi ~ »

Et encore une fois, on ne laissa pas à Arthur le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Des mains le tirèrent vers le salon, où chacun s'installa sur les canapés. Bien sûr, on plaça l'anglais au milieu de tout ce beau monde. Et une fois tout le monde assis, Alfred pris la parole :

« Alors vu qu'apparemment, c'est la fête des mères en France, on t'a tous fait un cadeau ! Tiens ouvre le mien en premier ! »

L'américain lui tendit un paquet cadeau qui semblait emballé par un enfant de dix ans. Une chose était sûre, il l'avait fait lui-même. Se prenant petit à petit dans l'ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale, Arthur déballa son premier cadeau. Et il découvrit un tee-shirt blanc tout simple mais qui avait la particularité d'être tagué d'un magnifique et gracieux : « Mon fils est un héro ! ». Le o du mot héro ayant été remplacé par le bouclier de _Captain America_.

À cet instant, la nation britannique ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire tout en remerciant Alfred. C'était son aîné tout craché ! Pour ne pas le froisser, il consentit même à l'enfiler par-dessus son cardigan, ce qui lui donnait un style assez particulier et décalé. Mais là, Arthur s'en foutait. Il profitait juste de sa famille, et de son fils.

Et pour continuer dans cette lancée, ce fut Seychelles qui lui offrir cette fois son cadeau. Dans ses mains, l'anglais tenait deux billets d'avion pour les Seychelles avec également les papiers d'une réservation dans un des plus luxueux hôtels que comptait l'île. La jeune Océane crut bon de rajouter :

« Toi et papa vous travaillez toujours, malgré que papa soit hyper souvent en grève. »

Ce début de phrase bancale fit rire la famille, y compris Francis, mais ça ne déstabilisa pas Seychelles qui continua.

« Et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez prendre une semaine de vacances ensemble… et pourquoi pas chez moi ! »

Le sourire lumineux que lui offrit sa seule et unique fille subjugua Arthur. Elle avait le même sourire que Francis, le même genre d'aura et de charisme. Faisant fit de son habituelle retenue, il offrit à Océane un énorme câlin, qui la ravit plus qu'autre chose.

Ensuite ce fut au tour de Matthew de s'avancer et lui tendant timidement un paquet, bien mieux emballé que celui de son jumeau.

« Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir, alors j'ai opté pour ça. Je suis presque sûr que tu ne l'as pas… »

Arrachant le papier cadeau, Arthur eut la surprise de découvrir un livre semblant dater de plusieurs siècles qui traitait…des animaux magiques et fées d'Amérique du Nord ! Les yeux de l'anglais brillèrent d'anticipation, et il tourna quelques pages pour avoir un aperçu du contenu, et il ne fut en aucun cas déçu !

« Merci, Matthew ! Ce livre doit facilement dater du XIV siècle, et les livres de magie de cette époque sont tellement rares de nos jours. Merci, Mattie !

\- C'est rien, daddy. »

Et pour terminer, c'est le cadet, Peter, qui ferma la marche et offrit son cadeau à Arthur. D'un sourire fier, la micronation dit :

« Je m'y suis beaucoup appliqué, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! »

Face à lui, Sealand lui présenta son œuvre. Le jeune garçon s'était mis au dessin il y avait une trentaine d'années et excellait maintenant dans cet art, ça sautait aux yeux en voyant ce que lui avait offert son fils. Un sublime dessin fait à l'encre en noir et blanc les représentants tous les six avec un luxe de détails inouïs. On jurerait presque voir une photo. Perdu dans son observation, il murmura simplement merci à son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'enlacer. Voyant ça, Alfred eut la bonne idée de lancer un gros :

« CÂLIN GÉNÉRAL ! »

Et à ce son, tous se jetèrent sur Arthur, Francis compris. L'anglais ne put se retenir et lâcha quelques larmes de bonheur, serrant ses enfants tous contre lui. Il avait eu peur de les perdre, mais il comprit que ses raisons étaient futiles, et que plus rien en ce monde ne pourrait les séparer.

Il croisa le regard de Francis et le remercia pour cette surprise, ne se vexa absolument pas du fait que ce soit pour la fête des mères. Au contraire, il attira le français un peu plus proche de lui pour l'embrasser chastement et le remercier.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils partagèrent tous ensemble un repas concocté par Océane, Matthew et Francis à midi. Et ils prirent tous le _tea time_ pour faire plaisir à Arthur en ce jour si spécial.

Sa journée avait été parfaite, et l'anglais ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Et tout ça était grâce à Francis, alors il se promit que pour la fête des pères, il ferait en sorte de faire vivre à son amant le même genre de journée qu'il lui avait offerte.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que maintenant vous vomissez toute cette surdose d'amour et de cuteness ! C'était vraiment qu'une petite fic sans prise de tête, je vous avez prévenu ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, c'est mon paiement en tant qu'auteur !**

 **Sur ce, à plus ~**


End file.
